Volviendo a casa
by duxdoctus
Summary: [Erwin x Lectora] Una guerrera luchando por sus ideales, actuando bajo el instinto y movida por sus emociones. Un hombre serio, estratégico, racional. El destino los une, provocando choques y roces.
1. ¿Qué hay más allá?

Como siempre, habrá spoiler del anime.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El trotar de caballos hace eco entre las paredes de un gran acantilado, acompañado al unísono por el oleaje de un mar bravo. Vuelven los victoriosos tras una batalla contra los grandes seres salvajes; esta vez, ninguna baja ha tenido lugar, la dura preparación por la que pasan diariamente ha dado sus frutos.

El grupo, formado por unos veinte jinetes, todos ellos armados con hachas de doble filo y alguno que otro con falcatas (1), avanza en silencio. Un silencio roto por dos miembros discutiendo…

– [Nombre], te dije que tu puesto era con los dardos y jabalinas.

– Y eso es lo que hice: lanzar el maldito dardo – respondes cabreada. – El somnífero no era demasiado potente, por eso tuve que atacar también.

– Los portadores de dardos defienden las filas, no atacan de primeras.

– Estaba de espaldas, lo tenía a huevo, Laro– contestas.

Laro, tu hermano y jefe de la expedición, nunca ha consentido ningún tipo de desobediencia. Tu lugar estaba en las filas posteriores, lanzando dardos y jabalinas a los gigantes para que las otras filas puedan atacar sin dificultad. Estas dos armas sirven para paralizar al enemigo, atacando en puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo.

– Nos pusiste en peligro – te dice.

– Pero nada malo pasó.

Y con eso, os volvéis a quedar en silencio.

– Ya te puedes preparar cuando nos entrevistemos con Madre.

– No puedo esperar… - replicas mientras os acercáis a las puertas de vuestra aldea. Sabes que Madre te protege y te mima.

Ante vosotros, unas enormes rocas, imposibles de mover, tapan la entrada que lleva a vuestro hogar. Una gran montaña, situada junto al mar, con las olas rompiendo prácticamente contra dichas rocas, haciendo que os mojéis los pies al colocaros delante de ellas.

Las puertas se abren por dentro, jamás por fuera, esperando a que todo el grupo entre en ellas, esperando a que se adentre en el interior de la Madre Tierra, donde la aldea, de nombre sagrado e innombrable, espera bajo la arena y el mar. Una ciudad bajo el mar, enemiga de los «grandes seres salvajes» y protegida por el único elemento temido por esos gigantes: el agua, el mar.

* * *

><p>Madre se encuentra sentada en su sala de entrevistas, esperando a los guerreros, y esperando a ciertos hermanos que vendrán protestando, como ya es costumbre.<p>

– Mi señora, han llegado todos – informa un sirviente.

– Haz pasar al líder – ordena ésta.

– Sí, señora.

El líder el grupo no viene solo, sino acompañado de una joven a quien trae a rastras.

– Madre, le traigo el informe de la expedición.

– Déjamelo ver – responde alargando la mano para coger el documento. - ¿Qué hace aquí [Nombre]? – pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

– Ha vuelto a desobedecerme. Necesita una mano dura que yo mismo no puedo proporcionar – responde tu hermano, lo que hace que te quedes quieta, esperando a lo que sigue. – Podríamos pasarla al grupo de Vindio, él sabrá qué hacer.

– ¡No! En cualquier lugar menos con ese… coso – respondes. – Madre, no he desobedecido porque he querido, sino porque la situación lo requería. Por favor, con Vindio no… - terminas rogando.

Ella sólo escucha, pensando en una decisión justa para todos.

– [Nombre], que el jefe del equipo sea tu hermano no quiere decir que puedes hacer lo que quieras; quién sabe qué podría haber ocurrido si tu decisión hubiera sido incorrecta.

– Pero no lo ha sido… - susurras respondiendo para ti.

– Te doy una oportunidad más – responde Madre.

– ¿Cómo? - pregunta atónito tu hermano. – Después de treinta batallas en las que no me ha hecho ni caso, ¿le das una oportunidad más?

– No me interrumpas – responde ella, haciendo que mires con sorna a tu hermano. – [Nombre], si vuelves a desobedecer, serás asignada al equipo de Vindio.

– Haré lo que sea con tal de no entrar en ese grupo. – respondes. – Ya sabe usted sobre el altercado que tuve con él.

– Lo sé, niña, pero tu destino es casarte con él – responde. – Ya podéis retiraros, leeré el informe y lo discutiré contigo mañana, Laro.

– Sí, mi señora – contesta tu hermano.

Cuando salís de la habitación, no puedes evitar comentar lo que ha ocurrido.

– Vaya, Larito, al parecer vas a tener que seguir aguantándome, jajaja.

Nada más decir eso, echas a correr, evitando cualquier respuesta por su parte.

* * *

><p>Entre charlas con los aldeanos y visitas al mercado, llegas a casa agotada, con los pies demolidos, sólo deseando llegar a la cama y dormir por dos días.<p>

– ¿Has vuelto a discutir con Laro? – te pregunta una vocecita desde la puerta de tu cuarto.

– Hola, Alisa… - respondes con voz cansada. - ¿Qué haces ahí? Entra, anda.

No hace falta decirlo una segunda vez, ya tienes a tu hermana de cinco años tumbada junto a ti.

– Sí… me quiere cambiar de grupo – respondes.

– ¿Con Vindio? No me gusta.

– A mí tampoco – dices mientras la abrazas.

– ¿Sabes? Anoche soñé con papá – te dice.

– ¿Sí?

– Sí, y fue muy bonito. Me decía que estaba esperándonos fuera, nos echa de menos…

Su inocencia provoca una gran pena en ti, pero no dices nada.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarle?

Tienes miedo de decir algo que no debas.

– No podemos, cariño. Algún día, cuando no haya más monstruos.

– Pero nos está esperando… - dice lloriqueando.

– Te prometo que un día iremos juntas, de momento sólo tenemos que esperar. Además, no nos podemos ir así como así, ¿qué diría mamá si la dejamos sola?

Con la sola mención de vuestra madre, consigues convencer a la pequeña.

– Tienes razón – te responde.

– Venga, vamos a dormir, que hoy estoy agotada – terminas con la conversación, a lo que ella asiente.

Alisa lleva un buen tiempo queriendo ir con vuestro padre, quien decidió abandonar la aldea en busca de una solución y de una nueva vida, una vida bajo el sol y la luna, no bajo una ciudad húmeda y oscura, aunque segura.

A pesar de que ya han pasado tres años, es ahora cuando tu hermana decide preguntar y querer ir con vuestro padre. ¿Qué puedes decirle? ¿Que seguro que está en las tripas de algún gigante? No, es demasiado pequeña… Por suerte, consigues calmar sus ansias de ver el mundo exterior junto a su padre.

O eso es lo que creías.

* * *

><p>– ¡[Nombre]! ¡[Nombre]! – gritan por la casa.<p>

– ¿Pero qué pasa? – preguntas una vez que te despiertas sola en la cama. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

– ¡[Nombre]! – vuelven a llamarte.

– ¡Pero qué pasa! – respondes gritando también mientras bajas las escaleras.

– Tu hermana… ¡No está! – responde tu madre.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntas alarmada.

– No está en ningún lado de la aldea. ¡Ha desaparecido!

La tensión se cierne sobre vosotras.

– ¿Dónde está Laro? – preguntas.

– En una audiencia con Madre.

Cierto, hoy tenía reunión con la «Madre» de la aldea.

Algo en tu cabeza resuena.

– ¿Hoy salía algún grupo a investigar el exterior?

No necesitas preguntar más, tu madre ya sabe por dónde van los tiros, y eso no la calma para nada, sino al contrario.

– ¡Mi niña! ¡Mi niña se ha escapado! – dice a gritos, sentándose desesperada en una silla de la sala en la que estáis.

Tu cabeza trabaja sin parar, pensando qué hacer. ¿Cómo ha podido escaparse sin que nadie se haya enterado?

– Voy a buscarla – dices sin dar tiempo a que tu madre reaccione. – Ve con alguien, no puedes estar sola – le dices mientras coges todas las armas necesarias para partir.

Tu madre se queda muda en el sitio: no quiere que salgas pero tampoco quiere que a la pequeña de cinco años le pase algo.

Con rapidez, te haces con el hacha de doble filo, la jabalina y unos dardos, y te pones en marcha para ir a buscar tu caballo. Lo que estás a punto de hacer no es legal en la aldea, jamás un soldado puede salir solo.

Pero no te importa, la vida de tu hermana está en peligro.

* * *

><p>Tras rogar a los vigilantes de la entrada, consigues salir al exterior, donde aún se ve el rastro de la noche, quedando unas pocas horas para el amanecer. No sabes por dónde empezar a buscar, aunque decides seguir la línea de la playa, pegada al acantilado por el que, obligatoriamente, hay que pasar para salir a los bosques.<p>

Caminas sin cesar, llamando en alto, aunque no mucho, a la niña. Pero no hay señales de vida por ningún lado. Atraviesas bosques y ríos, sigues avanzando hacia el interior, luchando contra algún que otro gigante que aparece. Temes ir por mal camino. ¿Cómo va a ir una niña sola tan al interior? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir?

De repente, algo llama tu atención: un gigante, apoyado contra unas piedras, como queriendo entrar entre ellas. Tu cuerpo avanza sin pensar, alarmado por lo que puede haber escondido ahí.

Sin dudar, bajas del caballo y corres hacia él, con el hacha en alto; con rapidez, saltas sobre su enorme espalda, subiendo sin resbalarte hasta llegar a su nuca, donde clavas el arma con un tajo limpio. El monstruo cae desplomado.

Tras esto, unos sollozos inundan el lugar.

– ¿Alisa? – susurras temerosa.

Una manita sale de entre las rocas, tanteando al aire, buscando tu cuerpo. Corriendo avanzas para sacarla de ahí.

– ¡[Nombre]! – grita asustada.

La abrazas con fuerza, temiendo que sea un espejismo.

– Shhhh, ya estoy aquí – dices para calmarla.

Te separas un poco de ella, para inspeccionar cualquier herida.

– Estoy bien… - te dice.

– ¿Pero cómo has llegado aquí? – preguntas mientras la subes al caballo, no podéis perder tiempo.

– Vindio me dejó aquí… Dijo que, si quería encontrarme con papá, tenía que esperar en medio de la nada.

– Ese cabrón… - susurras llena de ira.

Así que su grupo era el que tenía que salir hoy… Cuando vuelvas, se las verá tanto contigo como con Madre, con la reina de la aldea. Esta vez pagará su maldad, ya te encargarás tú de eso…

Terminas por acomodar todo y por subirte al caballo, el cual gira dispuesto a caminar por esas tierras.

Pero… un momento…

¿Dónde estáis?

* * *

><p>(1) <strong>Falcata<strong>: espada de hoja curva y con estrías longitudinales usada por los antiguos iberos [Fuente: DRAE].


	2. El hombre con el mar en sus ojos

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, os quiero recordar una cosita: si queréis ver una lista ordenada de los fics que llevamos hasta ahora, sólo tenéis que ir a srachoi(punto)tumblr(punto)com/fanfiction y, de ahí, pincháis en la columna de «Complete lists» para ver todos los fics de AOT. Asimismo, si alguno me sigue en Tumblr, que no se preocupe porque devuelvo el "followback", sobre todo si se rebloguea cosas de anime ~~

Como siempre, los comentarios al final.

**CAPÍTULO 2: El hombre con el mar en sus ojos**

– ¡Estoy cansada!

– ¡Alisa! ¡Es la quinta vez que lo dices! ¡Ya lo sé! – gritas exasperada.

Estáis vagando entre tierras desconocidas, sin saber realmente hacia dónde os dirigís. Lleváis así tres días y, en el fondo, sientes que no vais a volver a casa, pero no cedes ante el sentimiento que te inunda.

Por suerte, no os habéis encontrado con muchos «grandes seres salvajes», el duro entrenamiento que has recibido en tus días de aprendiz a guerrero os ha permitido manteneros a salvo todo este tiempo, pasando inadvertidas entre esos monstruos.

Os ocultáis por el día, vagáis por la noche. Aún no se sabe el porqué, pero esas criaturas apenas salen de noche; igual tienen que dormir…

Pero no podéis estar así siempre, tienes que encontrar rastro de vida humana, algún pueblo igual que el vuestro. Tiene que haber algo, es imposible que vosotros seáis los únicos.

– Aún queda tiempo para que amanezca, tenemos que buscar comida y un lugar para ocultarnos.

Tu hermana sólo asiente, removiéndose incómoda sobre el caballo. Lleváis muchas horas sentadas.

* * *

><p>– ¡Pero estoy cansada!<p>

– ¿Otra vez? Ya te lo he dicho: no pararemos hasta que encontremos una cueva… ¡O algo!

Te estás inquietando, no por la impaciencia de tu hermana, sino por no encontrar un escondite para pasar el día y protegeros de esos seres.

Pronto va a amanecer y os encontráis en medio de la nada, sin ríos, con algún que otro árbol, pero nada más.

De repente, un ruido de pisadas invade el lugar; diriges tu mirada hacia donde viene el sonido, y ahí está: un gigante más grande de lo normal viene hacia vosotras. Intentas tranquilizar al caballo, el cual levanta sus dos patas delanteras.

No sabes qué hacer, no hay escapatoria. Decides recurrir a tu instinto: huir. Si no lo consigues, saltarás del caballo y dejarás que éste salve a tu hermana, entreteniendo tú al ser.

Aunque el caballo es veloz, está muy cansado, lo que hace que afloje el ritmo. Pero no paráis, aún tienes la esperanza de poder encontrar un árbol un tanto alto para subir en él.

El gigante se acerca cada vez más.

No miras para atrás, sientes sus pisadas casi sobre vosotras.

El gigante alarga su brazo, intentando alcanzaros.

Alisa cierra los ojos, está aterrada.

Animas al caballo para que sigua corriendo a mayor velocidad.

Pero es imposible. Ya casi os alcanza, ya casi os atrapa…

¡Plom!

Un fuerte golpe contra el suelo hace que el caballo se eleve unos centímetros. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Ya no hay ruido de pisadas detrás de vosotras.

Avanzas un poco más y permites que el éste se pare y descanse. Giras tu cuerpo hacia el ser y ahí es cuando sueltas el aire que no sabías que habías estado reteniendo.

* * *

><p>Un grupo de cinco personas se encuentra junto al titán, al que han dado caza. Debe de haber más gente, sólo cinco guerreros en medio de la nada no es lo adecuado, piensas mientras observas a uno de ellos, quien parece que encabeza al grupo.<p>

Mientras se acerca a vosotras en su caballo dedicas un momento para echarle un vistazo: se trata de un hombre alto y rubio, cuya presencia emite orden y poder. Lo que más llama tu atención son sus ojos, cuyo color nunca habías visto antes entre tu gente; es como si tuviera el mismísimo océano en ellos, de un azul hipnotizante.

– Hermana… Ese señor necesita podarse las cejas – dice Alisa.

Vale, lo reconoces, sus cejas también te han llamado la atención.

– Shhh, calla – dices mientras el «ojazos» se sitúa delante de vosotras, a escasos pasos.

– ¿Estáis bien? – os pregunta.

Pero no sois capaces de entender lo que os dice. ¿En qué idioma habla? Tú sólo inclinas la cabeza hacia un lado, con un gesto de duda.

– ¿Qué hacéis tan lejos de los Muros? – os pregunta al ver que no obtiene respuesta.

Nada. A esto tampoco respondéis. No entendéis nada.

– ¿Qué dice? – pregunta Alisa en alto, haciendo que el hombre se sorprenda.

– Erwin, ¿algún problema? – pregunta un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada amenazante.

Observáis expectantes. Haces un esfuerzo por intentar entender algo a través de sus gestos y maneras para saber qué es lo que quieren.

– Creo que no hablan nuestro idioma – responde el hombre que está junto a vosotras.

– ¿Cómo? – escuchas una voz llena de emoción procedente de una mujer. - ¡No es posible!

Dicha mujer se acerca con su caballo hacia vosotras sin dudar.

– ¡Hola! – dice mientras va llegando.

– No entendemos – dices junto con gestos de manos y cabeza, intentando comunicarte.

– Erwin… si no nos entienden… si no hablan nuestro idioma, ¿de dónde crees que vienen? – dice la mujer.

– Hanji, ¿qué insinúas? - pregunta el hombre bajito.

Vosotras os quedáis ahí en medio, siendo rodeadas por esas cinco personas, quienes también intentan comunicarse con vosotras, aunque en vano.

– Levi, piénsalo. Si no lo hablan significa que son de otro lugar. ¡Esa información es de oro! – exclama esa mujer… ¿Hanji?

El que parece ser el líder del grupo no ha emitido ningún sonido, está pensativo, maquinando algo.

– Se vienen con nosotros – es su respuesta final.

El resto del grupo asiente, entendiendo cuán importante es que estéis con ellos. Vosotras, por vuestra parte, no sabéis ni lo que quieren ni lo que os dicen.

– Acompañadnos – dice el líder mientras alarga su brazo derecho hacia vosotras, extendiendo su mano hacia arriba, en señal de paz, invitando a que vayáis con él, según entiendes.

Pero no te atreves. ¡Si los acabas de conocer! Aunque os hayan salvado la vida, quién sabe lo que pretenden. ¡Puede que hasta sean más peligrosos que los grandes seres salvajes!

Niegas con tu cabeza a la vez que intentas que tu caballo se eche hacia atrás, buscando una salida entre esta gente que os rodea. Alisa calla, expectante.

– No tengáis miedo… - dice la mujer mientras intenta acercarse a tu hermana, cosa que te alarma.

– ¡Alisa! – exclamas mientras te apartas de ellos, intentando huir.

En ese momento, se da comienzo a la persecución. Es la primera vez en que tú eres la presa y no la «cazadora», piensas mientras tu caballo trota a gran velocidad, esquivando a todas esas personas. Por sus movimientos sabes lo expertos que son, y pronto supones que, tarde o temprano, os atraparán.

Pero tú no desistes, sino que corréis hacia ninguna dirección en específico, huyendo de ellos.

* * *

><p>– ¡Por fin! – exclama Hanji mientras ve cómo os están atando las manos con unas cuerdas, evitando cualquier movimiento brusco por vuestra parte.<p>

Cuando os pillaron, os obligaron a bajaros del caballo y, en cuanto vieron tus intenciones, te desarmaron de inmediato.

– Pero qué extrañas armas utiliza… - continúa diciendo la mujer mientras echa un vistazo a todo lo que llevas.

– ¡No lo toques! – gritas mientras te remueves intentando liberarte del agarre del líder del grupo, quien ya ha terminado de amarrar bien las cuerdas.

– [Nombre…] – gimotea tu hermana.

Nada más oírla, diriges tu mirada hacia ella, enfureciendo: ese hombre, el tal Levi, acaba de subirla a su caballo de una forma brusca.

– Suéltala…. – dices en un tono amenazante.

– Levi, no son prisioneras, sino invitadas, ten más cuidado – dice el hombre que está detrás de ti, haciendo que el otro responda con un «tch».

– Vamos – dice el líder, guiándote hacia su propio caballo. – Hanji, dame esa extraña hacha antes de que provoques cualquier accidente – a lo que la mujer, entre quejas, acepta.

Pero no se lo piensas poner fácil, decides mientras vuelves a removerte en sus brazos para evitar que te suba al caballo. Intentas hasta morderlo, aunque todo es en vano, es demasiado fuerte, consiguiendo inmovilizarte en el caballo y subirse detrás sin ninguna dificultad.

– ¡Nos vamos! – ordena.

* * *

><p>Cabalgáis hacia el sur bajo un silencio espectral, el cual es roto, en ocasiones, por tus continuos forcejeos.<p>

– Alisa, ¿estás bien? – dices bien alto para que ésta te oiga.

– Sí… Tengo miedo.

– No te preocupes, en cuanto podamos, volvemos a casa – dices para calmarla.

Después de eso, nadie dice nada. ¿Qué van a decir si no os entendéis entre vosotros?

Y así seguís, continuando el camino por tanto tiempo que hasta te empieza a doler el cuerpo. Incómoda, te remueves, notando cómo el agarre del líder, cuyos brazos rodea tu cintura, aumenta.

Pero, como siempre, la paz del lugar se ve interrumpida por otro peligro: un gran ser salvaje aparece de la nada, corriendo graciosamente hacia vosotros.

– ¡Titán a las dos! – grita uno de ellos.

Enseguida veis cómo ese ser aparece acompañado de otro más, mucho más pequeño.

– ¡No podemos usar el equipo! – grita Hanji. - ¿¡Qué hacemos, Erwin!?

El agarre que te mantiene bien sujeta se va desvaneciendo.

Tú sí que sabes qué hacer: actuar y ya.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS<strong>:

- **Apailana**: es verdad, ahora Erwin pasa de ser «papi» a ser... ¡quién sabe! ¡Me alegro de que te esté gustando! A ver qué tal este otro capítulo ~~

- **kote herrera 18**: ¡gracias! A ver qué te parece la aparición «majestuosa» del cejotas ^^

- **Noeno**: ¡pues claro que me acuerdo! Si eres de las que me han acompañado desde el comienzo... Reserva las energías para insultar a Vindio más tarde, que puede que te hagan falta (?) En cuanto a «Madre», lo uso como sinónimo de «reina» porque se me hace raro hablar de reina en una tribu matriarcal, aunque también tiene su papel en esta historia; vamos, que de relleno no va a ser.

- **Lyzz**: por lo visto sabes por qué he usado el nombre de «Laro» (eso creo al leer tu comentario jajajaja). Sipis, es mayor. Con Vindio vas a tener más encontronazos... A ver qué me dices tú también de la aparición del «nene» ~~


	3. Hacia una nueva vida

Como prometí ayer en el otro fic, aquí estoy con el capítulo preparado :) Los comentarios, como siempre, al final (creo que ya no hace falta poner este avisto más, ¿no?) :P Por cierto, también suelo dejar el aviso por Tumblr cada vez que subo un fic (la dirección de Tumblr es **duxdoctus** [y, sí, hago followback, sobre todo si reblogueáis o subís cosas de anime jejeje])

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3. Hacia una nueva vida<strong>

* * *

><p>– ¡En formación! – grita el líder, pero…<p>

Sin pensártelo dos veces, te liberas del flojo agarre del que estabas presa y te bajas del caballo. No das tiempo a que ninguno de tus captores reaccione y arrebatas al líder el hacha de doble filo que te había quitado, colocándotela en la parte trasera de tu cinturón.

Corres en dirección a ese gran ser, yendo de frente, cara a cara. Cada vez te vas acercando más, pero no bajas la velocidad: sigues corriendo hacia él hasta que llega un momento en el que el ser, estando a unos pocos pasos de distancia, alarga su largo brazo derecho intentando atraparte.

– ¡Niña! – grita Hanji.

Pero no oyes nada, estás demasiado centrada en tu objetivo, prestando atención tanto a ese ser como al que está por llegar.

De un salto, te colocas sobre el dorso de su mano y, antes de que el «titán» gire dicha mano para atraparte ahí mismo, avanzas rápidamente por el brazo, por el hombro, esquivando su cara, la cual gira para morderte.

En un movimiento de cuello de ese ser, brincas y alargas tu mano en dirección a su ojo derecho.

– ¿Le ha… arrancado una pestaña? – pregunta Hanji, en un susurro, a Erwin, como asegurándose de lo que acaba de presenciar.

Mientras el titán se lleva sus manos al rostro con dolor, vuelves a saltar para colocarte, esta vez, detrás del monstruo, detrás de su cuello, junto a su nuca. Con fiereza elevas el hacha apuntando al cielo y, en un tajo limpio, se lo clavas al ser, provocando que caiga al suelo, inerte, llevándote consigo, aunque en medio de su caída, te vuelves para atacar al «titán» pequeño, el cual ya os ha alcanzado.

No necesitas hacer mucho, puedes observar cómo la forma de su cuerpo no le permite mucha agilidad. Sin más miramientos, das vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, provocando que éste te siga, girando también. Sólo necesitas un pequeño margen para que el titán te dé la espalda y, sin mediación del líder ni de los suyos, vuelvas a atacar con tu hacha, dando justo en el medio de su nuca.

Tus captores se encuentran aturdidos por lo sucedido, sorprendidos e intrigados. En cuando acabaste con el titán grande, dirigieron sus caballos para ayudarte con el pequeño; ahora sólo van hacia ti para recogerte y continuar con vuestro camino.

Pero ahora tampoco das tiempo esta vez a que se recobren y, con una coordinación de movimientos que le fascina al líder, te diriges al caballo de Levi, sin intención de parar. Él tampoco tiene intención de apartarse, esperando a que seas tú quien lo haga.

Mas no se imaginaba que, en un solo acto, levantaras a tu hermana de su regazo y, con ella en brazos, echaras a correr en dirección opuesta.

Aunque tu victoria dura poco, dejándote con un sabor amargo: por orden de Erwin, Mike y el mismo Levi hacen ir sus caballos hacia vosotras. Consigues sortear a Levi, aumentando en él la ira, pero Mike, esa torre humana, se os pone enfrente, consiguiendo trincaros a la vez contra su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Ya no hay escapatoria, ya no te permiten ni un solo movimiento, piensas mientras te ves atada de brazos y piernas, tumbada, boca abajo, sobre el caballo, con tus piernas colgando por un lado del caballo, y la cabeza, por el otro. Te dejas llevar, de nuevo por el líder, hacia el campamento de lo que ellos llaman «legión».<p>

No sabes lo que te depara el mañana, pero lo que está claro es que os encamináis hacia una nueva vida cuyo destino habrá que aceptar, te guste o no.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS:<strong>

- **Apailana**: ¡muchas gracias! (como siempre jajaja). No te creas, pero se me hace raro cambiar el papel de Erwin para esta historia XD

- **Loca Bionica**: aunque el encuentro no ha sido muy «bueno»; a ver qué pasa...

- **Noeno**: a ver qué te parece tu actuación contra los titanes (?) lol

- **Koisshi Saotome**: jo, ¡gracias! La verdad es que gracias a vuestros comentarios sigo escribiendo con la misma emoción que al comienzo de todo ~~

- **Lyzz**: ya sabes que Hanji es, en ocasiones, impulsiva, aunque no creo que sus intenciones fueran malas. En cuanto al idioma, lo he puesto porque lo he visto como algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que estamos ante dos culturas distintas, sin ningún tipo de contacto hasta ahora... El cejotas... XD


End file.
